A Withering Blossom
by The Ultimate Utonium
Summary: First fanfic. One day, the Powerpuff Girls were sent to stop one of Mojo Jojo's dastardly plans.. After defeating him, he unexpectedly bested the girls. What Buttercup & Blossom soon find out id that Blossom changes for the worst. The very worst. R&R!
1. Getting Bested

Hello everyone! This is someone making their first Powerpuff Girls-related fanfic! ^^ I don't know if this idea has been taken before… BUT LET'S JUST GET JIGGY WITH IT. :v

Meanwhile in the city of Townsville…

The Powerpuff Girls were leaving from a long day at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. It was Friday, and they were just flying out the door for a relaxing weekend. They flew over to their neighborhood, barged into the front door of their house, and went on the couch to start playing video games, until…

*BEEP!* *BEEP!*

Blossom said "It's the hotline!" She rushed over to the phone and picked it up. "Yes, mayor?" "Oh, Powerpuff Girls, it's you! There's something urgent going on! Mojo has created a space station that is orbiting around Earth, and we don't know what he's going to do? Can you girls check it out?" Blossom said "Sure, Mayor!". Shortly after she put the phone back, Blossom told Buttercup and Bubbles to stop playing video games because they have to stop Mojo. Buttercup said "Aw, dang it!", "Bubbles said in disappointment, "Fineeee". Then the girls took off into space.

Shortly after speeding out of Earth and into space, they say a large station shaped like Mojo's head slowly orbiting Earth. "There it is, let's get him!" said Blossom as they flew over, and inspected for an opening. Menawhile, Mojo was inside, sitting in a recliner, drinking a banana smoothie, and having target practice with a poster of the Powerpuff Girls with his laser gun. While doing both, he heard a loud thud, and soon saw the Powerpuff Girls. "Alright, Mojo! What are you up to this time?" said Blossom in a stern voice! Mojo in shock and awe said "How did you even get in here? There are no possible openings!" Bubbles said "Back door". "Aw, shucks. Well, whatever! I shall destroy you with my newest creation!" Mojo in quick succession pressed a button in which a large robot with many weapons came out behind him. Mojo quickly jumped in, and prepared for battle.

Blossom: "Alright, girls, missile formation"! "Oh no you don't!" after Mjojo said that, he fired a bunch of homing missiles at the girls. All three girls used their Sonic Scream to deflect the missiles back at Mojo's robot. Since Mojo was slow to react, it critically damaged his robot. The girls went into missile formation, and stormed at Mojo's robot, damaging it even more, until the robot fell to the metal ground. Mojo, who was managed to get unhurt by the attacks, slow crawled out of the cockpit to see Blossom, Blossom and Buttercup in front of him. Thinking fast, Mojo came up with his backup plan. "OH POWERPUFF GIRLS, PLEASE SPARE ME! I PROMISE THAT MY DAYS OF EVIL ARE OVER! I ALWAYS LOSE, AND YOU WIN. I ADMIT DEFEAT!" said Mojo loudly, weeping in defeat. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, now follow the same routine, and come with us to jail." Mojo then saw his chance, and pressed a button on his remote. Machines around the room were moving, and as Bubbles ran to escape, she was could by rings of energy, restricting her. She tried her best to escape, and even used her laser eyes to break the rings. When Buttercup & Bubbles saw what was happening, they flew to Mojo to attack him, he quickly pressed another button, which kept them in glass containers. Mojo said to Blossom "The more you move, the tighter it gets, so I recommend you stay still and enjoy the ride!" He went onward to laugh manically.

A ray came from the top of the ceiling, aiming for Blossom. The ray slowly was charging up. Buttercup said "Blossom, no!" Using her laser eyes in an attempt to break out of the glass container, nothing happened, the laser deflected back at her, frying her black. "Bubbles was inside the other container crying. As the ray was almost done charging, it finally fired at Blossom. She screamed in excruciating pain as the laser hit her, Buttercup & Blossom saw a white flash coming from it, Mojo just watched calmly with a pair of 3D glasses. After the laser fire, the machines retracted, with Blossom trying to stand up, then falling flat on the floor, seemingly lifeless. "NOOOO! What did you do to Bubbles?" Buttercup and Bubbles screamed. "Oh, you can find that out later." Mojo said. He pressed another button, opening a large window, and Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles fell from the space station, and down to Earth.

"NOOOO!" Bubbles and Buttercup screamed while seemingly falling to their possible deaths. "Well, back to making another banana smoothie. This is truly delicious! Google REALLY is your friend."

That's all for now! Chapter 2 is coming up soon! ^_^ R&R (Read and Review) please, and tell me how I did! This is my first fanfic!


	2. Wondering

Woooo. Chapter 2. I was going to post it yesterday, but laziness won the battle against my will. =P So, let's get this crappy fanfic started again…

After the Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom were thrown into the vacuum of space after Mojo's dastardly backup plan that actually bested the girls, they were quickly descending to Earth. It would be a long, and possibly dangerous trip back down. What will happen now?

When Buttercup and Blossom were continuing screaming as they were falling quickly to Earth, they tried to break the glass container with their powers. Buttercup tried to punch her way out of the container, but with no avail. Bubbles used her laser eyes in an attempt to slice the container open, but with no success either. "What are we going to do? We can't end like this!" screamed Bubbles in despair as she started crying. "Oh, ya crybaby, we'll get out of this, just wait and see. Just sleep till' it's all over." said Buttercup. _"Only if Blossom were okay.." _both girls though as they watched Blossom's body falling down with them.

Soon, the three girls entered the Earth's atmosphere, and the glass containers were heating up to an immense level. This woke both Buttercup and Bubbles as they were just starting to sleep. "AGH! HOT HOT!" both of them screamed. They were trying to distance themselves away from the flames, Bubbles and Buttercup saw that they were landing for the Townsville coast, where the beach was. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Bubbles screamed as she once again whimpered and cried. Buttercup just rolled her eyes. Many people around the Townsville coast saw three people falling from the sky, and near the coast. "Is it a bird, is it a plane?" Two civilians said. "NO, IT'S THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!", the civilians stood there, seeing as the girls came closer and closer towards them until…

***CRASH!***

Bubbles' and Buttercup's glass containers broke as they landed on a huge rock on the coast. "Woo, we're free!" shouted Buttercup in victory. Blossom finally came down a few seconds later, face planting in the sand. Bubbles, though out of the container was just standing there crying. "Aw, c'mon! Snap out of it! Blossom's here!" Buttercup shouted at Bubbles. "Oh, okay. Let's go." Bubbles said." As they were to grab Blossom's body, Bubbles noticed everyone at the beach was looking at them. After a few seconds of Bubbles and the civilians staring at each other, Bubbles just walked slowing holding Blossoms body, and speeding away with Buttercup to the Professor's house. After flying through Downtown, they finally reached the neighborhood, flying quietly into the window which leads into their room.

Bubbles put Blossom on their bed, still thinking about what could have happened to her. Buttercup said "You think she might be dead?". "I don't think so, I think that she might have been put to just a long sleep." said Bubbles, trying her best to come up with a good answer. "..Seriously?" said Buttercup. "Yeah, see?" Bubbles said. Soon after saying that, Bubbles used her Sonic Scream. "HUH, WHAT? GIRLS, HOTLINE!" Blossom screamed after being abruptly awakened by the scream. "BLOSSOM!" as Buttercup and Bubbles soon glomped Blossom. "Girls, what's going on? "We were fighting Mojo, and you were captured and were hit by some laser thingy!" said Bubbles. "Yeah, and we got thrown out an airlock down here back to Townsville, and you seemed to be dead when Mojo hit you with the laser, so Bubbles just decided to scream to see if you were sleeping." Buttercup said. "That was confusing, good thing is I'm still alive, and that I'm not hurt, right?" said Blossom.

***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

"**Hotline!" said Blossom as she ran to the phone. "Yes, Mayor?" she asked. "Blossom, I'm so glad you're here, how did you handle that space station problem?" "Oh, it went well." said Blossom, with a malicious smirk that her sisters didn't see. "Ok, that's swell! So, there's a robbery at the Townsville Bank, could you girls get it done and out?" said the Mayor. "Sure, Mayor, we're on it! OK, girls, let's go!" The three sped out the window heading for the bank. Suddenly, seconds after they left, the Professor came in. 'Hey girls, how are you doin-" the Professor said as he realized the girls were gone. "Oh yeah, they're fighting crime, oh well. Back to my business!" As Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were flying to the bank. They were chatting about what had happened. "Blossom, do you think you're gonna be okay? Said Buttercup in a worry. "Sure, sure I will." said Blossom, soon, she made a small evil-ish laugh, and her eyes for a short time turned crimson red.**

**Finally got to this! :D Please read & review and give any criticisms of the story, as I would like to improve. Chapter 3 coming later this week.**


End file.
